For the best big brother
by Miko Potter
Summary: There were the happy memories, but memories were memories, and sometimes the hurt. Remembering was all that could be done for the best big brother.


If you've read this story beofre nothing has changed except for a few spelling mistakes. ^-^

* * *

Ok next one for Itachi's birthday. Thanks to him I learned a lot, so it's only fair for me to do this. I hope you enjoy this, it's very short but these stories usually come to me in 15 minutes and I can't make them longer...but I will try.

And now...really this is...pointless...Kishimot's never gonna read this, and consequetially, he won't feel the need to sue me...but just in case...the characters are his...so enjoy!

Possible soundtrack for this fanfic:

sign by flow (obvious)

history by EXO...

* * *

_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_

_Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

Another long day, well, morning really. He'd been training hard all morning, he hadn't even had time to drink tea in the morning, barely said goodbye to his mother. Lovely way to start a day. Especially if it was your birthday. He was glad he had no missions today, or else his mood might have been worse than the day, raining, which meant he wouldn't be able to go out and play with Sasuke. He ran home, trying not to get too wet.

He smiled when he saw his house on the distance, and as he drew near and it became clearer, his mood began to lift. He was relieved to be out of the cold and the rain when he entered his house. He went directly for the kitchen, hoping to see his mother, with her sweet smile on her face, telling him she was glad he was home...but she wasn't there.

He moved on to his father's room, to report that he was back, but he wasn't there either. Really the whole house seemed deserted. Maybe he had to try Sasuke's room, he thought, since he should already be back from the academy. So he went in, but the little boy wasn't there either.

Considering the dark perspective of spending his birthday alone shouldn't have been so bad, he was, after all, a shinobi, but he had always had taken just that one day to enjoy together with his family, but apparently they forgot.

He walked into his room, and his guard was up in a fraction of a second. Out of nowhere four voices yelled out to him and his vision was obscured by short black hair. He took a few seconds to put it all together and he smiled as he realized that the voices were singing a song, just for him. He looked at the two little faces in front of him and at the two larger ones behind.

One by one they wished him a happy birthday, each handing him a present; first his mother, then his father, followed by Sasuke, and finally little Emily, who, along with the small wrapped package handed him a round chocolate cake, with three words, two in neat letters, one slightly less so, happy birthday Itachi. A smile lit his face, because for the moment he had everything he could have wanted for his birthday, and never mind what happened when tomorrow came.

*/* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */* */*

Many years later two women and a man revolved around a tree near a lake.

"This is where we used to play...remember Sasuke?"

He looked at her, glaring.

"Hard to forget, with the jokes you two liked to pull on me all the time..."

Emily laughed, followed by the third person in the party, the woman laughed at her husband's flustered expression. Suddenly her face became grave.

"I wish...he were still here..." Sasuke looked at her, his expression hurt, and almost pleading...

Emily blinked back tears, and, with a broken voice she whispered,

"Happy birthday Itachi..."

Sasuke's tears began to fall in that moment, she couldn't help it as she said,

"Don't cry Sasuke, your big brother and I are here to protect you"

Her words were carried away by the wind, which blew gently in that moment...that was all there was left for them to do, because like he said, there would be no next time, they could only say happy birthday, to the best big brother ever.

* * *

Ok, hope you liked it. Please drop a review, it feels nice to know whether people like it or not ^-^ If you recomend anything for the soundtrack, please say so, I find songs can make you see some fics in a different light.


End file.
